Moving coil cartridges have been used in high fidelity audio systems for translating information contained within grooves of a vinyl record by converting mechanical vibrational energy from a stylus tracking these grooves into an electrical signal that is subsequently amplified and converted to sound by a loudspeaker system.
In a typical moving coil design, a drag wire is included which, when the stylus is tracking the grooves of a moving record, acts as a spring that forces the assembly to return to center and also prevents the assembly from being pulled forward as a result of the friction imposed between the stylus and record surface. Static and dynamic forces imposed upon the stylus and its supporting cantilever act to transfer energy into the cartridge body. This energy is considered spurious and detrimental to that vibratory energy intended to be converted by the cartridge acting as a transducer. Some of this spurious energy is partially absorbed and some of it is partially transferred through the tone aim that supports the cartridge causing colorations that alter the signal.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a moving coil type pick up cartridge which significantly reduces the amount of spurious energy created in prior designs by eliminating drag wires and by dampening the fulcrum of the cantilever for improved sound reproduction.
These and further objects will be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.